The Five Dragon Rings
by FactOrFiction100
Summary: When the gang find five magical rings powerful enough to destroy Venger once and for all, will Hank be able to hold on to his sanity?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story so bear with me. Disclaimer: I do not own the Dungeons & Dragons characters, don't sue me. Warning: This story has a bit of H/S moments, so please don't give me a negative review just for that.**

****

**Chapter One**

_Another chance to get home, ruined by Venger, _Hank thought. _I should have destroyed him when I had my chance. _Hank remembered back to when they were at the Dragon's Graveyard and Venger was there, restrained and helpless. He had a chance to be rid of Venger forever, but his pride got in the way. He didn't want the others to be responsible for murder. He didn't want anyone to see him kill someone. He didn't want to see Sheila upset.

Hank had just led the group through a mountainous region called the Cliffs of Suffering to find a portal Dungeon Master told them about only to find out that Venger was waiting for them. Venger destroyed the portal and sprained Bobby's ankle in the following fight. Luckily, Uni transported all of them to a forest just a mile away from the Cliffs of Suffering.

He looked at the others. Presto was looking at the camp fire with a depressed look on his face. Diana was leaning against a tree looking down at the ground. Sheila was sitting next to Bobby, bandaging his ankle, while Bobby was petting Uni's mane while she slept. Teleporting all of us must have taken a toll on her. He looked over at Eric and he was sitting on a stump, his back to all of them. Typical.

He looked back at Sheila. She was done bandaging Bobby and she just sat next to him and hugged his shoulders. She was always the one to lift everyone's spirits, but who was there to lift hers? He would gladly go and hug her but that would look suspicious. He hated pretending he didn't care about her. He was the leader, he couldn't get involved with her that way, not in this Hell. He didn't want their life to end up like Presto's or Diana's, having loved someone and lost them.

Sheila broke the depressed silence, "Cheer up guys. There will other portals. We just need to…"

"Shut it, Sheila! We don't want to hear it!" interrupted Eric.

This struck a nerve in Hank. "Why are you yelling at her? She's just trying to make you feel better, you jerk!"

"Well none of us want to hear it! There is nothing to be happy about right now! Bobby is injured, Uni is too tired to move, another chance to get home ruined and Venger is probably sitting in one of his castles laughing at our expense!" Eric shot back.

Hank was getting angry. "That is no reason to take it out on her!"

"Well it's not my fault Miss Sunshine doesn't know when to shut up!" Eric yelled.

After that, Sheila stood up and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and she disappeared.

"Nice, Eric," Hank said before running into the forest after Sheila.

Hank knew he couldn't see Sheila, but he didn't care. All he knew was Sheila was alone and upset, the two things she hates the most.

He looked at the ground and he noticed footprints. He figured they would lead to Sheila. He followed them and he started to hear crying. He followed the sound and he found Sheila huddled next to a tree, crying her eyes out. He hated seeing her like this. Why does Eric always have to cause trouble?

Hank walked up and sat next to her and asked a stupid question, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she replied, but her voice said otherwise.

"You shouldn't listen to Eric, he's just a jerk," Hank said, trying to comfort her.

"But he's right. I don't know when to stop pushing. I just wanted Bobby and the others to feel better but I… I just…" She sobbed, her voice starting to break.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong," Hank said, putting his arms around her to comfort her, "Eric has no right to yell at anyone, especially you. He should be thanking you for trying to cheer everyone up."

"But Hank, why should everyone act like they are happy when they're not?" Sheila snapped. "I'm tired of giving false hope to everyone." She looked up at him with her green-turquoise eyes, fresh tears in the corners. Hank didn't like the look in her eyes: a mixture of shame and defeat.

"Sheila, don't look at me like that." Hank couldn't help but feel guilty. Maybe he was guilty. If he stopped pushing Eric in that argument Sheila's feelings wouldn't have been hurt. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm the one who didn't get everyone to the portal in time, I'm the one who didn't protect Bobby good enough, and I'm the one who let Eric yell at you. I'm the leader, I shouldn't be the one starting fights, I'm the one who should stop them." Hank looked away from Sheila. She opened her mouth to speak, but Hank wasn't finished. "I shouldn't let you be the person that cheers everyone up. I am the leader, it's my responsibility."

Sheila just stared at him. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Hank moved to get up but Sheila stopped him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you for being here for me," She whispered in his ear. He hugged her back, not wanting this moment to end.

"Ahhhhh!" A scream came from the all too familiar voice of the Cavalier.

Hank broke their hug and grumbled, "What did he do now?"

Hank got up and helped Sheila to her feet and they ran back to their campsite. When they got there, they saw a sight to common.

"Give me the weapons and I will spare your lives," Venger commanded. He was on his Nightmare, flying around in the air while throwing silver fireballs at the children.

The Cavalier was standing in front of Presto with his shield up protecting the both of them. Presto was waving his hand over his hat and mumbling magic words into it. Diana was swatting of Venger's energy blasts with her javelin.

"Run to the thick part of the forest," Hank ordered, "He won't be able to follow us!" Hank pulled an arrow and shot right at Venger.

Diana started to run into the forest while Eric and Presto were slowly walking backwards while still under Eric's shield. Sheila was nowhere to be seen, which was a good sign. As soon as the others were out of sight, Hank followed. But Venger was not going to give up just yet.

"You think a hiding behind trees will help you?" His hands started to glow as silver fireballs formed and hit the trees. A silver forest fire started. Hank ran to the others, and they were all hunkered under Eric's shield. Hank tried to run to them but he was cut off by a flaming tree falling in front of him. He looked around and noticed a cave just a few yards away from them.

"Guys, run to the cave. We will be safe in there," Hank ordered.

Hank jumped over flaming branches as he ran to the cave and when he got there he was met by Eric, Diana, and Presto.

"Where is Sheila?" Hank asked, starting to get worried.

"We thought she was with you," Diana replied.

This made Hank panic. He ran off into the forest screaming her name.

"Sheila!" He yelled. "Sheila! Where are you?"

He heard a scream come from behind him. He turned around and saw a fallen tree.

"Sheila!" he yelled frantically.

"Right here," she said as she reappeared, her cloak stuck under the tree.

"Take off the cloak," he ordered.

"No, that's what Venger wants!"She yelled.

"He also wants you dead!" Hank yelled, trying to get through to her.

Sheila ignored him and kept pulling at her cloak. Hank knew she could be stubborn, so instead of arguing with her a got a hold of her cloak and pulled. They both pulled at it with all their strength, but no use. They both pulled one last time and the cloak slipped out from under the tree.

"Come on," yelled Hank as he took her hand and led her to the cave. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them and finally made it to the cave. They just made it to the entrance when a tree fell right on top of the entrance, closing them in.

"What do we do now?" asked Presto.

"We walk and hope this tunnel has an exit," replied Hank as he drew an arrow for light.

"That's comforting," Eric said snidely.

They walked for about five minutes when Hank realized something was wrong. "Where are Bobby and Uni?"

Sheila turned around frantically and looked at the group searching for a sign of the boy and unicorn. Tears started to form in her eyes.

Diana looked at Eric and Presto, then at Hank and Sheila and said, "Bobby and Uni were too weak to defend themselves from Venger and they were taken to one of his castles. We tried to fight him but he was too powerful. We're sorry."

Sheila slumped to the ground and started crying. Diana kneeled next to her and tried to comfort her. Hank wanted to be the person to comfort her but he had to ask some questions.

"What happened exactly?" Hank asked Eric.

"Well, as soon as you and Sheila ran off, Venger showed up and attacked us. Bobby and Uni just sat there while Presto, Diana, and me tried to fight off Venger. Apparently, Venger knew about Bobby's injury and had some Orcs come and get him while we were fighting. We didn't have time to react, and by the time you got there he was about to take us too." Eric explained the whole story, and Hank knew Eric wasn't lying this time.

"Why weren't you protecting Bobby? Diana and Presto could have held him off while you shielded him," Hank said accusingly.

"Uh, Hank, I told you. Venger was too powerful, and even if Bobby was strong enough to fight back we still probably would have lost the fight." Eric snapped back. "Where were you, huh?"

Hank felt his cheeks start to blush. "I was trying to make Sheila feel better after you hurt her feelings," Hank finally barked.

"You know what, forget it! Let's just forget this entire situation. We'll find the exit, save Bobby and Uni, and then we can go back to hunting portals." Eric was done talking.

They kept walking through the tunnel, Eric in front, Diana and Presto in the middle, and Sheila was with Hank at the back. Hank looked at her and there were still tears coming out of her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her lean on him. She needed the comfort, and besides, Hank kind of liked it. But he couldn't think about that now. He had to focus on getting Bobby and Uni away from Venger as soon as possible.

Hank remembered the last time Bobby was captured by Venger, and Hank was forced to betray the group and the Cloud Bears to save Bobby. He hated how Sheila looked and talked to him when she thought he betrayed her. When he finally told everyone why he did it, it felt like an enormous weight was lifted off his shoulders.

They kept walking until they came to a big room inside the cave. Hank reluctantly took his arm off Sheila's shoulder and shot an arrow at the roof and the room filled with light. There were five tunnels all throughout the room, but that wasn't what attracted everyone's interest. What drew everyone's attention was the giant statue in the middle of the room. It was of a large dragon with five heads.

"Tiamat," Hank gasped, breaking the stunned silence.

"What's a statue of _her _doing in the middle of a cave?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"Because Cavalier…," replied a familiar voice.

"Dungeon Master," everyone said in unison.

"This is not a cave, it is a temple," continued Dungeon Master, "A temple that was abandoned many years ago, because of the foolishness of the priest."

"What did he do?" asked Diana.

"He created five magical rings in honor of Tiamat, but the priest didn't know that the rings were stealing Tiamat's power, and Tiamat killed the priest and the temple was abandoned, with the rings sealed inside," Dungeon Master explained.

"What exactly could the rings do Dungeon Master?" asked Hank.

"Each ring represents one of Tiamat's five heads, each having the abilities of the head within them. When you are in possession of the ring, you will gain the strength of the ring you hold."

Hank thought of something. If he had the rings, he would be as powerful as Tiamat and he could finally get rid of Venger.

"But be warned, my pupils, the rings will be difficult to reach, and you will not choose the rings, the rings will choose you," Dungeon Master said, "And one more warning, one man cannot control all five rings without the rings controlling the man," then Dungeon Master walked behind the statue of Tiamat and disappeared.

"So, where do we start looking for the rings?" asked Presto.

Hank looked back at the tunnels surrounding them. The one behind the statue was red and orange with two torches surrounding the entrance. The tunnel to the right of the red tunnel was blue with a lightning pattern around the entrance. The tunnel to the right of the blue tunnel was black with walls that looked like they were melting. The tunnel to the left of the red tunnel was green and smoke was covering the floor. The tunnel to the left of the green tunnel was white and it looked as if it was snowing inside.

"Guys, I think these tunnels will lead us to the rings," Hank said while walking over to the red tunnel. Hank knew Tiamat's red head was the most powerful and he figured that ring would be in that tunnel. He was one step away from entering the tunnel when the entrance was engulfed in fire.

"Hank!" Sheila screamed.

Hank fell back and the flames died a little. Sheila helped him up and he stepped back. The flames completely died and Eric walked up.

"I guess I'm going to have to go down this tunnel then," but as Eric was one step away from the entrance the flames started again. "Ahh. Well, anyone else want to try?"

Diana and Presto tried, but with the same results. It was Sheila's turn.

Sheila stepped up to the tunnel. Nothing happened. She stepped into the tunnel. Still nothing. She took a few more steps and still nothing happened. Then the entrance was completely covered in flames and Hank couldn't see Sheila anymore. Then he heard a scream from the other side.

"Sheila!" Hank yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I would like to apologize for my poor first chapter. This is my first story and I'm really nervous. **

**This one will be better. Promise! **

* * *

><p>Sheila stepped into the tunnel and she felt a burst of hotness behind her. She turned and she screamed as the entrance was covered in a wall of flame. She heard Hank cry out her name on the other side and she yelled back.<p>

"I'm fine! Don't worry, I'll find the ring!"

She wasn't sure if they heard her over the wall of fire but she turned and walked down the tunnel. As she walked she noticed the walls were decorated with portraits of various red dragons, depicting them burning down crops and villages or even killing knights and warriors. She looked at one depicting a man wearing a cloak being eaten. She shuddered and turned away from it.

In between each portrait were large torches lighting the tunnel. She also noticed canals beside the walls, but instead of water, magma flowed in it, as if the tunnel wasn't hot enough.

She walked on, hoping the ring would be at the end of the tunnel, and hopefully there WAS an end to the tunnel.

She started to think about Bobby. Her little brother and his unicorn were too weak to defend themselves and they were taken. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

Bobby was her responsibility. She should have stayed by his side while he was injured. Why did she have to run off? Eric was just being Eric. He was upset and so were the others. She shouldn't have pushed. It was her fault.

In her head, she asked herself unanswerable questions. What was Venger going to do with Bobby? What will happen if they don't get there in time to save him? What if she was there when Venger attacked the gang? What would have happened if she wasn't in the forest hugging Hank?

_Hank. _She started thinking about the blonde, blue-eyed Ranger. She remembered back, way back, all the way back to when they were home. He was the popular jock and she was the shy girl always at the back of the crowd. He was tall, handsome, intelligent, strong, and he was the perfect leader. He was just perfect.

She, on the other hand, was a cute, shy red-head who nobody ever noticed. She only had a few friends back home, and even they seemed to barely notice her. But she apparently got noticed by Hank. She always questioned why he had noticed her. It wasn't like she hated it, she just wondered why. Then he asked her out. She had to bring her little brother and a few of his other friends showed up, but still, it was the best date she ever went on. But that was probably because it was her first date.

Then they went on the roller coaster that changed their lives. When they got to the realm, he became the leader. He is the one that got them this far. If it wasn't for him they probably wouldn't be together.

But he couldn't be with her. He couldn't show if he cared about her, he couldn't play favorites, and he couldn't give her special attention. But she didn't mind. She was used to being ignored.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she came to the end of the tunnel. Well, _end _isn't quite the word. The path ended, but it ended on a platform over a volcanic crater that carried on for a few miles. It reminded Sheila of the Citadel of Shadow, and just like the Citadel, there was a pedestal with a ring on it. But this ring was different. It was shaped just like Tiamat's middle head and it was colored the same. In its open jaw was a gemstone that changed from red to orange to yellow and back, just like a flame.

Sheila was inches away from touching the ring when…

"Thief!" something screeched, echoing through the magma chamber.

Sheila backed away from the ring and looked around for the person that said that. Then a giant form rose up from the crater and landed on the platform.

"Tiamat," Sheila screamed.

"You are trying to steal the rings that contain my power!" Tiamat screeched.

Sheila was frightened. She didn't know what to do. She raised the hood of her cloak and backed away, but Tiamat's middle head snaked towards where Sheila was standing, as if Tiamat could still see her. Sheila then closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

><p>"Sheila!" Hank yelled.<p>

Hank drew arrows and shot them at the fiery wall, but to no avail.

Eric walked up to him and said "Come on, there is no use. We got to find the other rings. Sheila is probably fine."

"No! She might be in trouble! I just go to see if she's all right!" Hank replied, his voice full of panic.

"But Hank, she'd want us to find the rings. She'd want to hurry out of here. To help Bobby," Diana said, trying to convince him.

This hit Hank. It was his fault Bobby was gone.

"Fine," Hank replied. "I'll try the blue tunnel. Presto will try the green, Diana, the white, and Eric, the black."

Hank watched the others go to their tunnels and waited for them to step through. Diana walked through the entrance of the white tunnel and nothing happened. Same thing happened with Presto and Eric. Nothing. Hank wondered why Sheila was shut in her tunnel while the others weren't.

He turned and walked through the entrance of his tunnel and turned. Nothing. He turned back around and walked down the tunnel. The walls around him looked like they moved and changed, like a bunch of storm clouds. The tunnel started to get dark as he went further down. Hank looked for some torches, but there was none. He drew and arrow for light, but as soon as he did the walls started to flash light, illuminating the tunnel. He looked at the lights and noticed they looked like bolts of lightning streaking through storm clouds.

Hank looked at the portraits on the wall and they seemed to absorb the lightning and they glowed a light blue. Hank saw portraits of blue dragons flying in the air and zapping people. But he didn't care. All he cared about was if Sheila was okay.

He started to think about their relationship. He thought she was beautiful, inside and out. She was nice, sweet, and caring. He started to like her a lot, but he didn't have the courage to talk to her. If it wasn't for Diana he would have never done it. But when he finally took her on a date his friends and her brother came too. Great first date.

Then they went on that stupid roller coaster! He became the leader, not by choice, but by chance, but she was the sisterly figure everyone looked to for comfort. She was the one that got them that far. If it wasn't for her they probably wouldn't be together.

But he couldn't be with her. He hated not showing how much he cared for her, he hated that she couldn't be his favorite, and he hated not giving her special attention. He worried about it. He didn't like making her feel ignored.

But he couldn't do anything about it. Not now, not here. Not when he had to lead the group and not when she had a brother to take care of.

He suddenly remembered Bobby. "I am such an idiot!" he told himself. He was too worried about his relationship problems that he forgot about Bobby. How could he worry about being with Sheila when her brother is gone? And it was his fault too. He should have been protecting him and the others when Venger attacked. Why didn't he notice Bobby's disappearance sooner? What leader just forgets about one of his friends?

A bad leader.

He promised himself he would do everything in his power to save Bobby and destroy Venger once and for all.

For Sheila.

* * *

><p>Eric continued walking down the black tunnel. It was hard to see in the tunnel because A) the tunnel was pitch black and B) the tunnel was colored black. He raised his shield to his chest and it started to glow. It wasn't bright but at least he could see a little better. Even with no torches the tunnel was hot. The kind of hot he felt when he went to the Florida Everglades by mistake. <em>"I thought the Everglades were the name of your Florida estate, Dad!"<em>

He looked back at the walls and barely noticed there were portraits. They were almost as black as the walls of the tunnels and Eric could barely see them, but he could tell there were dragons on them. But he didn't come here to look at the art. He came here to find a powerful ring.

He also wanted to get Hank off his back. He was in a snarky mood ever since they missed the last portal. Eric wanted to go home too! He was sick of this place. There was no air conditioning, no junk food, and no credit cards!

In this place there were dungeons they constantly got lost in. There were dragons that wanted to eat them. There was a psycho sorcerer who kept trying to kill or enslave them, and worst of all, he had to wear a 50-pound suit of armor with no car!

His thoughts were stopped when he felt a burning sensation on his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and a big glob of smoking slime was on his armor. He brushed it off, but then his fingers _and_ shoulders stung. He looked at his gauntlet and the tips were smoking. He looked up and the ceiling was dripping with globs of slime.

One hit the tip of his boot and it started to smoke. Eric screamed in pain, "Stop, Drop, and Roll! Stop, Drop, and Roll! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL."

He stopped yelling and looked at his boot, and he could see his blistered toes.

"That is not slime!" He yelled aloud. He raised his shield over his head and started to run for dear life. The further he ran down the tunnel the globs of black _stuff _were getting bigger and falling faster.

"Great! If a giant boulder tries to run me over or a weird priest tries to rip my heart out, I QUIT!"

* * *

><p>Diana was starting to shiver as she went further down the tunnel. Diana knew it was impossible, but it was <em>snowing<em> in the tunnel. It was times like this when she wished she had a different outfit. It worked when they were in a desert or a swamp, but a fur bikini was not good for walking in snow. At least she had long fur boots on.

Even though the tunnel was white it got darker as she walked down the tunnel and she figured a torch wouldn't stay lit in this tunnel because of the cold. She extended her javelin for light and the tunnel filled with a dim green light.

She looked at the walls, trying to keep occupied. Portraits of white dragons hung on the walls. Diana thought they were green at first, but she remembered her staff was glowing on them.

She kept on walking, but it was getting difficult because the piles of snow were getting deeper and deeper. Luckily her javelin was able to help her walk across the drifts of snow.

The snow started falling faster. Diana put her hand over her face to prevent snow from getting in her eyes. The flurry of snow eventually became a blizzard and Diana was walking against the wind. Diana was starting to move slower.

Diana stumbled into something. She lifted her javelin over it and she saw that it was a pedestal with the ring on it. She tried to reach for it but her hand was shivering too much to grab it. Soon her arms stopped. One finger was on the ring but she couldn't move her hand anymore.

She was too weak. She was too cold. Then she whispered to herself.

"So this is what it's like to freeze to death."

* * *

><p>Presto was holding his nose as soon as he entered the tunnel. It smelled worse than when Eric got sprayed by the Chicken-Skunk. Presto reluctantly took his hand from his nose and waved it over his hat.<p>

"Abra Kadabra, Alakazank, Give me something to get rid of this stank," he whispered.

He reached in and felt something on fire. He pulled his hand out and sucked on his burning finger. He reached back in and grabbed something waxy and the smell of cinnamon came out of the hat.

"Great, a scented candle," he told himself. It was bad enough Eric called his robe a dress, but now Presto was pulling out a girly candle out of his hat. Thank god Eric wasn't there.

But as soon as he pulled the candle out it exploded.

Presto fell back and wiped the soot off his glasses. He guessed this tunnel was filled with flammable gas and fire was out of the question.

Presto just decided to just hold his nose and walk.

As he walked he looked at the portraits of various green dragons and weird holes in-between each portrait. He began to wonder what the holes were for.

It started to get dark so Presto mumbled a few magic words, "Hora Horu, Hora, Horame, give me a light that isn't powered by flame," and pulled out a flashlight. "Well, something useful for once," and he flipped it on.

Then he heard a hissing sound.

It got louder and louder.

Presto tried to look for the source but he couldn't find anything. "It's not like they have broken pipelines in this world," he told himself. Then he re-thought that sentence. "It's not like they have pipelines, _period_."

With every step he took, his legs felt weaker and his body felt heavier. He felt as if he needed to curl up and slip into a twenty year long coma.

He then remembered the holes in the walls. He focused the flashlight on one of the holes and noticed columns of green smoke were seeping out of the holes.

Presto started to run, realizing that the smoke was toxic. Presto then fell forward and he landed into something hard. He looked up and noticed a pedestal. He tried to pull himself up, but he was only able to keep himself up long enough to notice the ring on the pedestal. He just sat there, alternating from thinking to breathing.

He couldn't even remember his own name.

_Breathe. _

Was it Presto?

_Breathe._

Or was it Albert?

_Breathe._

Or was it Shirley?

_Breathe._

What was he doing here?

_Breathe._

He was here for something.

_Breathe._

But what was it?

_Breathe. _

A ting?

_Breathe._

A bing?

_Breathe._

A ring?

_Breathe._

A ring!

_Breathe._

If only I had my hat.

_Breathe._

MY HAT!

He suddenly remembered his hat and pulled it off.

"Hocus Pocus, Alakazing," he breathed. He couldn't think clearly. He couldn't find the right words to finish the spell. He started breathing slower and he was on the brink of passing out. He then yelled, "Fuck, just get me the ring!"

He reached in the hat, and pulled the ring out.

He started to crawl back to the entrance, but he only made it a few feet from the pedestal before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Eric ran faster as he saw the pedestal. He knew the ring would be on it. At least, he <em>hoped <em>the ring would be there.

He could feel his shield getting hotter with all the acid on it, but thank god it wasn't melting.

As soon as he reached the pedestal the wall behind it started to melt and cover the floor.

"Oh, Great! What's next? Is that _stuff _going to melt the pedestal now?"

Eric jumped on the pedestal and watched as the _stuff _washed over the floor and the pedestal started melting into the floor.

"Me and my big, damn mouth!"

Eric grabbed the ring and decided to jump off and run for it.

He stood up, breathed in, and lost his balance.

As he fell off the pedestal, he closed his eyes before he touched the _stuff-_covered floor.

Then he hit the floor face first.

* * *

><p>Hank stared at the ring. It was on a pedestal at the end of the tunnel and he was inches away from grabbing the ring.<p>

Then a bolt of lightning shot him in the back.

His fist clinched around the ring as he fell back.

His body was numb.

His mind was black.

One word escaped his lips.

"Sheila."

* * *

><p>Tiamat's five heads were raised, all ten of her eyes glowing. She smiled and purred at what she saw.<p>

The Ranger was in pain.

The Cavalier was going to melt.

The Magician was dying slowly.

The Acrobat was freezing to death.

And the Thief was frightened and alone.

All was going according to plan.

But…

* * *

><p><strong>Well. End of Chapter Two. What exactly is Tiamat's plan? How will the kids survive? What about Bobby and Uni? <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I am anxious to hear from you. **

**P.S. How did you like my Indiana Jones reference? ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I would like to thank pansyphoenix and Rana Kane for the all the great reviews. **

**Please review! Plus, my PM is on now for those who wanted that. **

* * *

><p>Eric woke up with pain all over his face. He slowly got up and he felt a pounding headache. He touched his head, but took his hand away as soon as he touched something large and throbbing.<p>

"Great! A bruise the size of Mt. Everest! Can this day get any better?" he yelled to himself. Then he realized that he was still in the tunnel. He raised his shield over his head and waited for the _stuff_ to rain down on him.

He waited.

And waited.

He looked up at the ceiling and it looked solid. No _stuff _anywhere to be seen. He looked around and it looked like a normal tunnel. He started to walk up the tunnel when he got irritated on how much the light of the torches burned his eyes.

_Wait, _he thought. _There weren't any torches earlier._

He looked at one of the torches and it looked real. It felt real. It smelled real.

And it was real.

He backed off and wondered what was going on.

He suddenly remembered the portraits and looked at one, hoping he could see it clearly now. But there was no portrait. Just a picture frame and an empty center.

He looked at another and the portrait was there, but it was shredded to pieces, like a pack of wolves attacked it.

Another one had the entire picture, except for a hole punched in it right over the dragon's head.

He walked on and wondered what was going on. The last thing he remembered was him landing face first in a pile of _stuff. _What happened? He was about to die, but _something _happened.

He clinched his fist and he felt something in his hand. Eric held out his palm and noticed a little black ring. Well, little wasn't the right word because the ring was big enough to fit on his thumb. He looked at it more and he noticed that the ring was shaped like a dragon's head, and not just any head. It looked like the black head of Tiamat. Its jaw was open, and inside the mouth was a black gem. He looked closely at the gem and it seemed to bubble and smoke, like a tiny glob of _stuff. _

He put it on his thumb, and as he put it on, a hot and stinging sensation went through his body. It stopped as soon as it started and Eric looked at the ring and then towards the exit of the tunnel.

"I hope this tacky ring is worth all the trouble."

* * *

><p>Diana could move again. She stretched her arms to make sure they were okay and looked around. She realized the snow was gone. The tunnel even felt warm. She noticed that torches were now lighting the entire tunnel, and the portraits were either missing or in bad shape.<p>

She remembered the ring and turned towards the pedestal. It wasn't there.

She looked at her hands and she gasped when she noticed something odd; a white ring was on her pinky finger!

She examined the ring and she noticed it looked like Tiamat's white head, and in its mouth was a little white gemstone. But then she realized that it wasn't white.

It was clear, and a miniature blizzard was trapped inside the gemstone. She was so transfixed by the tiny blizzard that she almost lost her balance and she forced herself to look away.

She started walking down the tunnel and absent-mindedly swung her hand around as she walked. As she walked she got more curious about what the ring could do.

Then she swung her hand backwards really fast and a flurry of snow blew her forwards. The cold and wind surprised her and she fell on her knees. She looked behind her and the snow was gone. She got up and looked carefully at the ring.

Then she got the creepy feeling that the ring was staring back.

* * *

><p>Presto groggily stood up and tried to focus his eyes.<p>

He felt like he took a bunch of anesthetic and then got hit by a truck and he just now started to feel the pain.

He propped himself against the wall and he noticed that his hands were full, with his hat in one hand and a green ring in the other. He mustered all of his strength and put them into his eyes, trying to focus on the ring. He thought that the ring either looked like Tiamat's green head or Kermit the Frog.

He looked at the gem inside Kermit's mouth and Presto wasn't sure, but he swore that there was smoke swirling inside the ring.

He then put it on his ring finger and started to stagger to the exit.

"Thank god I'm okay," he told himself.

* * *

><p>Hank just laid there. He could still feel the shock of the lightning going through his body. He could feel a scar on his back where the lightning struck him and he could smell something smoking.<p>

_It's probably me, _he thought to himself.

He slowly got up and found his bow on the floor a few feet away from him. He walked over to it and as soon as he bent over his back stung like Hell!

He quickly picked up the bow and stood up straight so he wouldn't aggravate his back any further.

He then noticed his hand was in a fist. He opened his hand, and in his palm was a little blue ring that looked exactly like Tiamat's head.

Her blue head anyway.

He put the ring on his index finger and looked closer at the blue gem in the ring. It resembled the way the walls of the tunnel looked before he blacked out.

It was as if the blue moved around like a storm cloud and light blue lights flashed through it like lightning. He formed a fist and he noticed that the lightning in the gem started to flash outside of it. It started to surge around his arm as he tightened his fist.

He pretended to punch someone and a bolt of lightning shot one of the portraits he saw earlier.

He realized what the ring could do and he shot three more paintings, each bolt getting bigger and brighter than the one before.

He looked at the ring as he slowed the power down and he thought the bow was a mere toy compared to this ring. A smile crept on his face.

"Interesting," was all he said.

* * *

><p>Tiamat closed her eyes. When she opened them again, only two of them could see clearly. Her black, white, and green heads were starting to feel weak and tired, while the blue head already went completely limp.<p>

"No!" she told herself. She started to panic. She, the mighty dragon queen, was scared.

She spread her wings and flew into a wormhole.

She had only one hope.

* * *

><p>Sheila was inches away from touching the ring when…<p>

"Thief!" something screeched, echoing through the magma chamber.

Sheila backed away from the ring and looked around for the person that said that. Then a giant form rose up from the crater and landed on the platform.

"Tiamat," Sheila screamed.

"You are trying to steal the rings that contain my power!" Tiamat screeched.

Sheila was frightened. She didn't know what to do. She raised the hood of her cloak and backed away, but Tiamat's middle head snaked towards where Sheila was standing, as if Tiamat could still see her. Sheila then closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Tiamat looked at where the invisible girl stood and spoke.

"I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was short. I could have been more descriptive, but the plot would just be repeating over and over if I did. <strong>

**But look on the bright side. One big cliff hanger!**

**Enjoy the suspense. ; )**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bobby stared at the wall of his prison cell. He replayed his capture over and over in his head. _Sheila ran off into the forest and Hank ran after her to comfort her. Then he, Diana, Eric, Presto and Uni were attacked by Venger, but he and Uni couldn't help because of his sprained ankle and Uni was too exhausted. _He started to stroke her mane as he sat there and thought. _He was watching the others when some stupid Orcs came up behind them. He tried to yell for help, but one of the Orcs held his mouth shut. Then they trudged off to Venger's castle. _

Now he was here. Rotting in this cell waiting for a rescue that might not come.

He jumped when he heard the door open. He hoped he would see Hank, Sheila, or even Eric on the other side.

It wasn't.

A disgustingly familiar figure was towering above him with a cold smile on his face.

"Still sulking about your easy capture, Barbarian?" mocked Venger.

"Just wait until my friends come! Then you'll be sorry!" snapped Bobby.

"Barbarian, that's what I'm hoping for," replied Venger with a sneer.

* * *

><p>Sheila couldn't believe her ears. Tiamat was inches away from eating her or setting her ablaze, but instead Tiamat said something completely out of character.<p>

"Why do you need help?" was the first question that popped in her head. "You are the Queen of Dragons, the one thing more powerful than Venger. What is so bad that you need my help for?"

"I need your help because I am starting to die. The rings do not just contain my power, they steal it. That is why I killed the priest that made them. The more you use the rings, the more I die, and your friends have already started to use the rings. Haven't you noticed how my other heads look?" She remarked.

Sheila looked around Tiamat's red head and indeed her other heads looked terrible. The blue head was on the ground with its eyes closed. Sheila didn't even think it was breathing.

She looked at the other three and they looked better, but not good. The heads were looking at the ground and were breathing slowly.

Then Sheila looked back at the red head and asked, "So what do you want me to do?"

Tiamat spoke, "I know that I cannot stop your friends from taking the rings, so I must entrust you with the ring myself, but first I must tell you what you must do for me. Will you help me?"

Sheila hesitated, but she eventually gave in and nodded.

"Good," Tiamat responded, "So now I must warn you that one of your friends will succumb to the lust of power the rings will give. One will descend to madness."

"But who?" Sheila asked.

"I am not sure which one, Thief," replied Tiamat, "All I know is that someone will succumb to the power of the rings, and I need to give warning to you. The ring you see here is the most powerful of the five, and if they get their hands on it, all will be lost. They will kill Venger and drain me completely of my power, and they will be stronger than me and Venger combined. You need to stop whoever will try to steal all the rings."

Sheila started to question Tiamat's plea. "What if I'm the one who's gonna succumb to the power of the rings?"

"I cannot know," replied Tiamat. "But even though it pains me, I must trust my life to you."

Sheila knew Tiamat was desperate. Sheila knew Tiamat saw people as lesser beings. Sheila remembered all the times Tiamat attacked them and nearly got them killed.

But then looked at the look on Tiamat's face, and it was colored with dread, sorrow, and fear. But Sheila wasn't going to just help her. She was going to make a deal.

"All right, I will help you, but only if you promise to stop attacking me and my friends. Swear upon your own power and I will help you."

Tiamat hesitated, but agreed.

"Now, take the ring, and remember. Do not trust anyone," and with that, Tiamat spread her winds and flew into a wormhole.

Sheila watched as Tiamat disappeared and then she took the ring off the pedestal. She turned around and started to walk back to where she came from.

Sheila thought about who was going to betray them.

Eric was the first thought that came into her head and she felt bad that he was the prime suspect. Eric did love power and he did want Venger dead. But Sheila couldn't see Eric poking a stick at Venger, let alone kill him.

Then Diana came to mind. Diana was Sheila's best friend and everyone looked up to her, but maybe Diana could decide to end it all. But Sheila didn't find that likely.

Then she thought of Presto. Presto was her friend, and she couldn't imagine him doing anything awful. Although Presto could be getting desperate to get home and he might be just desperate enough.

Then she thought of Hank. Their perfect and heroic leader. He wouldn't do anything to hurt them and he did everything in his power to keep them safe.

_Wait! _Sheila thought about what she just told herself. He did do everything in his power to keep them safe. Now he has a chance at more power.

She forced herself to stop thinking that way. She wouldn't accuse her friends just because Tiamat told her they would do something horrible. She decided she would keep her eyes open, but she wouldn't spy on anyone.

She reached the exit and she saw all the others sitting near the statue of Tiamat. Presto was lying down and he looked very pale. He looked like he'd been drugged and beaten.

And Presto looked like a supermodel compared to Eric. Eric had a large bruise on his forehead and his armor was smoking and it had multiple holes on it.

Diana was soaking wet and shivering and she was wrapped in Eric's cape, which she probably stole without him noticing. _Huh, _Sheila thought_,_ _Diana was as good a thief as she was._

Then she looked at Hank. He looked fine until he turned around and Sheila gasped when she saw the huge hole on the back of his shirt, accompanied by a large scar.

She walked up and asked, "What happened to you guys?"

Everyone turned their heads towards her and Hank ran up to her and threw his arms around her in a big embrace. He must've realized what he was doing and stopped almost immediately and asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Are _you_ ok?" she asked, while trying to look at the scar on his back.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," he replied. "Besides, even if we wanted bandages we couldn't. Presto has been knocked out for ages."

"What happened to you guys?" she repeated.

"It's those damn tunnels!" snapped Eric. "They were all booby trapped."

Sheila didn't understand. She went through the entire tunnel without a scratch and the closest she got to danger was when Tiamat showed up. Maybe Tiamat _wanted _Sheila to reach the pedestal alive and unharmed. Maybe.

"The tunnel I went down almost drowned me in this black _stuff_ that melts things and I fell on my face. Hard!" Eric continued. The sentence didn't make much sense, but it _did_ come from Eric.

"The white tunnel over there was full of snow and I was about _this close _to being frozen," Diana stated, holding up two fingers about an inch apart. "We are not sure what Presto went through, but our only guess is that it wasn't pretty." Diana looked at Presto who was still sleeping by the statue.

Sheila looked at Hank and asked, "What about you?"

Hank looked at her and said, "As soon as I got the ring a bolt of lightning shot me."

"You found the rings?" Sheila asked abruptly.

Hank held up his hand and Sheila noticed a blue ring on his index finger. Sheila looked towards Eric who gave her what looked like a thumbs up, but she realized there was a black ring on his thumb. She turned her focus to Diana who held her hand up and Sheila could easily see the white ring on her black pinky. Sheila looked to Presto, who didn't show her a ring, but Sheila could see his hand with the ring on his ring finger.

"Did you find your ring?" asked Eric.

Sheila forgot about the ring in her hand. She held out her palm and the red ring was there. Everyone looked at it with wide eyes. Hank especially looked at it with a certain lust in his eyes, like she was holding a million dollar check in her hand.

_Although, _she thought, _if I was holding a million dollar check in my hand Eric would probably show the most interest. _

She decided to do what everyone else did and she placed the ring on her middle finger. She felt the power of the ring surge through her and she felt she could do anything. _Anything!_

No, she told herself. She wasn't going to fall for the rings power. She realized that the powers of the rings were greater than she thought and she hoped no one else fell for the trick like she almost did.

* * *

><p>They all decided to spend the night in the temple because everyone was tired and they didn't have the energy to carry Presto, so they made a little fire and everyone sat next to the statue.<p>

Hank looked at the others. Presto was in the same position he was hours ago with Diana and Eric sitting next to him, asleep. It was odd, but Diana was leaning against Eric with her arm around him. She must've moved while she was asleep because there was _no way_ she would ever do that!

He focused on the red-headed girl sitting next to him. She was awake, but she didn't move or speak. She was just looking at the fire with her green-turquoise eyes. He could see tears trickle down her freckled cheeks. Hank hated to say it, but he thought even when she was sad she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

He scooted himself closer to her and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She didn't react. He started to stroke her fiery hair with his hand and with the other he tried to hold her hand. Still no reaction.

Hank broke the awkward silence, "Sheila, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Hank felt Sheila tense up. He knew he said the wrong thing and he was about to suffer the consequence of her yelling at him. But she did something else.

"Everything is wrong," she whispered. Then she flung her arms around his neck and held on. She started to sob uncontrollably.

Hank didn't know what to do or say, so instead he just returned her embrace and held on tight, letting her get her tears out. It felt good to hold her, but it didn't feel good to listen to her crying. She didn't deserve this.

She started to stop sobbing and just sat there, not breaking the embrace.

"Everything is wrong Hank," she whispered. "We're stuck in this Realm, Bobby is who knows where, and we are sitting here after risking our lives for a bunch of jewelry."

Hank listened to each word. He tightened his grip on her and she did the same.

She slowly pulled away and looked at him. "I just want everything to go back to normal. No more running, no more fighting, no more worrying if Bobby or someone else is going to die, no more having to keep a distance from you, an…" she stopped as soon as she said that last statement and just stared at Hank.

Hank couldn't help but stare back. She wanted to be with him! He felt everything become oblivious to him. She was so beautiful. But not just that, she was nice, caring, smart and brave. And she wanted to be with him!

His thoughts were stopped when she kissed him.

He felt a warm and soothing feeling as she kissed him, but he also felt electrified and excited at the same time. Before he could kiss her back she pulled away, with a look of shame and guilt on her face.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry. I'm going to go for a little walk," she said, her voice extremely shaky. She got up and slowly walked away.

Hank wanted to follow her, but he soon heard small sobs and he didn't want her to feel worse. Instead he just sat there feeling miserable. Their first kiss and it felt great, but Sheila thought she made a mistake. Hank couldn't help but think more and more about their situation. He and Sheila wanted to be together but they couldn't risk it, her brother was missing, from the looks of things they were never going to get home, and it was all Venger's fault. He was the cause of all their problems.

His anger grew and grew. Everything was Venger's fault. Venger destroyed every chance to get home, he constantly tried to kill them and steal their weapons, and after all those 'earthquakes', Sheila was the most affected by the 'aftershocks'.

Hank clinched his fist and the ring on his finger started to crackle with electricity.

He suddenly replayed the incident at the Dragon's Graveyard in his mind. Bobby created a large fissure, trapping Venger on a small island. Presto threw magical restraints at him and pinned him to the wall. And Hank had his eyes set on Venger. He wondered whether to shoot him in the chest or in the head. But then Hank destroyed the restraints and set Venger free.

Then Hank changed the thought. Venger was there on the island, pinned down by the restraints, and Hank pointed the blue ring at Venger and released a blast of lightning at him. Hank watched as the entire island exploded. Venger was _dead_! Hank felt a certain ecstasy at this thought.

Hank imagined that after that they found a portal and finally made it back home. He felt happiness wash over him at the thought of that. He imagined picking Sheila up and spinning her around and finally placing a kiss on her lips.

Hank stopped his train of thought. That was a fantasy, but he needed to make it a reality. He looked at the ring on his hand, still fizzling with electricity, and he smiled.

He _was _going to make it a reality.

* * *

><p>Bobby sat in his cell. Night had fallen, but he couldn't sleep. He was too worried.<p>

He was worried about how the others were doing. He was worried about what would happen if they tried to rescue him. He was worried about how Sheila was taking his capture.

He closed his eyes and let himself go to sleep. Anything to get rid of the worry.

But it didn't. He had nightmares the whole night, mostly about watching his friends die trying to rescue him. He woke up in a cold sweat, and then he started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are starting to look bad, huh? Well, now all you can do is sit in the suspense and wait for Chapter 5. What will happen? <strong>

**Let's just say things are going to make you say OMG! **

**Suffer in Suspense! ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Hi! I'm back! Sorry for the really overdue update. I've been busy. Plus, while writing this chapter, I have been feeling writer's block and low self-esteem. What can I say. Well the long wait is over._

* * *

><p>Hank woke up early in the morning. At least he thought it was early. <em>It's really hard to tell when you wake up in a cave, <em>he thought.

He turned his head to look at the redhead next to him. Sheila was still asleep, wrapped in her cloak. Hank could see her eyes were red and puffy. _She must have cried herself to sleep, _he thought. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was all right, but then he remembered what happened last night.

He tried to comfort her and she kissed him. Then she realized what she did and ran off crying.

He shut the thought out of his head. He didn't want to think about it. He even wished that it didn't happen.

He got up and walked around. He looked at the ring on his index finger. The gem seemed to match his confusion and frustration, as the gem looked like it contained dark blue storm clouds with small flashes of lightning and he could feel and barely hear thunder on the inside.

He turned around to see Sheila was starting to wake up.

* * *

><p>Sheila slowly woke up. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her. She rubbed her puffy eyes and she remembered how she cried herself to sleep last night.<p>

Hank tried to comfort her and she kissed him. She couldn't help it. He was so sweet and caring. It was usually her job to be the caring person. No one usually paid much attention to her, but he did. She needed him.

But everyone else needed him too. She couldn't be selfish and she could wait. _If _Hank would wait for her is the question.

She got up on her feet and felt someone staring at her. She turned to see Hank looking at her with his soft blue eyes. She sighed softly as she saw the look of concern and affection. _If only, _she thought. She turned away from him and woke the others up.

* * *

><p>Hank led them out of the temple and went back down the cave they came in from. He was in the front, lighting the way with his bow. Behind him was Diana trying to hold up Presto, who was still groggy from his time in green tunnel. Eric was behind them, complaining about how walking was even more difficult with one of his boots ruined. Sheila was in the back, wrapped in her cloak. There was an awkward tension between him and her. He wanted to tell her it was okay. That she didn't have to worry about it. But he couldn't do it right now. Not in front of everyone. Later, when they could have privacy.<p>

They got to the entrance of the cave and the log that originally shut them in was a pile of ash. Hank jumped over it and looked around, with a frown creeping on his face. Nothing but ash and burnt trees.

"I'll go to that hill over there. I'll try and see if there is a place we can go," Diana said as she walked off.

Presto was leaning against Eric, both with shocked looks on their faces.

Sheila wandered off a few feet away them and stood there in silence. Hank walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away and walked off, leaving him standing there looking at her.

He forced his attention to the area around him. He was ankle deep in ashes and a nauseating smell filled his nostrils. He could barely breath and his eyes started to sting.

"Guys," Diana said breaking the depressed silence, "some of the forest wasn't destroyed. About a mile away is a part of the forest that wasn't burnt down. We should go there."

Hank looked to Sheila and she was walking in the direction Diana said where the area of unburned forest was. He walked next to her as Diana led the way, while behind them Eric was helping Presto walk.

"Why am I the one that has to help Mr. Tipsy around?" Eric complained. "I already have to carry all this armor _and_ this shield! And plus, we have to trudge through all this ash!"

Hank wasn't listening. He was too busy looking at the Thief next to him. He looked from her red hair to her freckled cheeks. His eyes slowly went down her arm until his gaze steadied on her hand. He noticed the red ring on her finger. He could feel the power radiating from the ring. He thought if he could hold her hand he might be able to slip the ring off her finger. Then he could have two rings and more power…

_Wait! _He stopped that thought immediately. He wouldn't do that to her. But…

* * *

><p>They had reached the part of the forest that wasn't burned down and they made camp. Sheila huddled into a corner and thought.<p>

_My brother is gone, _she thought to herself. _He is still stuck who knows where while I sit here, being useless, as usual._

_We have a bunch of powerful rings that we don't even know how to use and one of us is going to succumb to power lust._

_I am basically acting as a double agent for Tiamat, who I know I shouldn't trust._

_And plus, things are awkward between me and Hank now._

_God, I hate my life!_

* * *

><p>Hank looked to everyone and spoke.<p>

"Guys, now that we have the rings, maybe we should practice using their power. We should learn how to use them."

Everyone looked to him. "All right. But how exactly are we going to use these things?" Eric asked snidely. "Just wave our hands like idiots and hope something happens!"

Then Eric waved his hands around, and as he did, black slime squirted out of the ring on his thumb and hit the tree next to him. As the slime stuck to the tree, the slime started to smoke and the tree's trunk collapsed. Eric looked at his thumb and backed off. "Okay, I guess I know how to use mine," Eric remarked.

* * *

><p>Bobby was dreaming. A nightmare was playing in his head.<p>

He could see his friends and his sister standing as if they were about to fight each other. Then Eric started to shoot globs of slime from his thumb, but they all hit nearby trees or rocks, melting as soon as the slime made contact. Bobby thought he was like a slime sprinkler from hell!

Presto was enveloped in a green smoke, and Bobby could see Presto fall from inside the cloud. Bobby tried to scream to Presto, but he didn't respond. Bobby watched as the gaseous smoke subsided and Presto was just lying there motionless.

Diana lifted her hand and a blizzard shot out from her fist. Diana ran towards from where she was standing and slipped on the ice and she fell. Bobby could tell she was in pain because of her ankle twisted into a disgusting looking angle.

Hank looked at all of his friends. He then shot them with lightning and they disappeared. Bobby tried to scream. He yelled at the top of his lungs, but no sound came out. He looked at Hank, whose hand was now covered in green smoke, black ooze, a white blizzard, and blue electricity.

Hank looked at Sheila and extended the hand covered in power. Sheila looked at it and shook her head and backed away. Hank got angry and was about to punch Sheila, but Sheila shot a ball of fire at Hank. Then everything was enveloped in fire.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

><p>Hank walked off from the group so he could think. He was irritable and angry. He tried not to think about the ring practice, but it kept popping up in his head.<p>

Eric was an acid throwing kamikaze with the ring on his thumb. He took out about half of the trees that were still standing from Venger's forest fire!

Presto, who finally found the strength to stand again, covered himself in more toxic gas and he was out like a light. _Again!_

Diana showed that she could easily use the ring's power after making a glacier in front of them. But when she turned around to bow she slipped on some ice she accidentally created under her feet and she broke her ankle.

Then there was Sheila. She was able to melt the giant block of ice with one blast of fire from her ring, but then she refused to use the ring any further.

Hank felt as if he could punch someone. _Eric would be nice, _he thought.

Hank didn't like his situation. He could use his ring perfectly, but Eric was too dangerous, Presto almost got himself killed, Diana could use her ring, but now she was unable to thanks to her broken ankle, and Sheila exhibited the most power and control out of all of them, but she seemed too scared to use her ring again.

Hank turned around and shot a tree with a bolt of lightning, sending it tumbling to the ground. He looked at his hand and a dark thought popped into his head.

Hank immediately went back to the campsite. Presto was sleeping against a tree and no one else was looking. Hank kneeled next to him, lifted up Presto's hand, and slipped the ring off of his finger. Then he slipped it on his ring finger, and he felt a sickening yet invigorating feeling go through him. He left Presto and planned on how to get the other rings.

* * *

><p>Sheila walked off and wandered in the forest alone. She could barely see, but she didn't care. She felt too confused to worry about seeing. She felt more miserable then she ever felt before. She hated everything in her life and she couldn't help but think that everyone else hated their life's too.<p>

Then she stumbled into something. She looked down to see a short man in red robes.

"Dungeon Master," she gasped, stumbling backwards a little.

"Greetings, Thief. Things are troubling you. Tell me, child," he said, in a fatherly tone.

Tears started to form in her eyes. She then yelled hysterically, "Bobby is Venger's prisoner and we are here with these dangerous rings!"

"And?" asked Dungeon Master. Sheila looked at him and she could tell he already knew.

"And Tiamat told me to help her and I know I shouldn't trust her, but she just seemed so helpless!" she finally yelped. She then buried her face into her hands and cried.

"Do not cry, child," spoke Dungeon Master, "It is true you shouldn't have trusted Tiamat, but Tiamat did ask you to do what I am about to."

Sheila looked up and asked, "What?"

"Sheila," he spoke, using her real name, "You are the one who cares the most about everyone, even if they do not deserve it. It is a blessing many do not possess. I am sorry to say that one of your friends has already succumbed to the power of the rings, and only you can help him."

"Who?" Sheila asked.

"I'm afraid it is the Ranger," Dungeon Master spoke, sadness in his eyes.

_No, _Sheila told herself. _Not him._

"The Ranger has already taken the Magician's green ring," Dungeon Master continued, "and he is trying to steal the Acrobat's white ring as we speak."

_NO! _Sheila couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>"Diana, please. Give me the ring. You are too weak to use it now," Hank persuaded.<p>

"Hank, no! Dungeon Master told us that one person couldn't handle all the rings," Diana yelled.

"I _can _handle all the rings. I will kill Venger and we can all go home. Just give me the ring and you can be home in no time," Hank said, trying to sound persuasive.

"No!" Diana yelled firmly.

Hank stood up and looked down at Diana with a hateful look. "I really didn't want to do this, Diana. But it looks like I have to," he said in an angry tone.

He raised his hand, and the green ring started to glow. Then a cloud of green smoke covered Diana. Diana coughed and choked for a minute, but then she went silent. The smoke cleared and Hank looked at her. He could tell she was breathing. _Good, _he thought. _When she wakes up she will realize I am right._

Hank then slipped the ring off of her pinky finger and he slipped it onto his. "Two down," he whispered.

"And two to go."

* * *

><p>"I must ask you two things," Dungeon Master said. Sheila nodded.<p>

"First, I must ask you to keep a strong hold on the red ring. If he attacks you, I must ask you to defend yourself, even if it pains you."

Sheila reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Now I must ask you to go to Venger's castle."

"Why?" Sheila asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Because that is where the Ranger will attack Venger. You must prevent Venger's defeat. I am not asking you to attack the Ranger, just prevent Venger's death."

Sheila didn't like the sound of that.

"But, if you do not want to protect Venger, you can at least rescue your brother."

_Bobby!_

"Dungeon Master. I accept. I will keep the ring in my possession and I will keep Hank from killing Venger."

"Good," Dungeon Master replied. "The castle is twenty miles to the south. Good luck, Thief." Then he walked behind a tree and vanished.

* * *

><p>"Hank, are you nuts? I am not going to give you the ring!"Eric yelled.<p>

"Eric, calm down and just give me the ring. I don't want to fight you," Hank said softly.

"Try and fight me! I am ready for you!" Eric lifted his hand and shot a line of acid.

It hit a tree thirty feet away from Hank.

"See? Give me the ring, I can control it," Hank said, his voice getting more angry.

"Never!"

"Fine," Hank said calmly. He raised his hand and shot a bolt of lightning at Eric.

Eric quickly raised his shield. The bolt hit the shield and Eric fell backwards. Another bolt hit the shield and the shield flew out of Eric's hand.

"One last chance Eric. Will you give me the ring?" Hank asked.

"No," was the reply.

Hank shot one more bolt at Eric and it hit him right in the chest. Hank kneeled next to him and took off the ring. He didn't even check to see if Eric was still breathing.

"One more," Hank told himself.

* * *

><p>Sheila heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Hank walking towards her. She didn't want to talk to him. Especially if he was turning bad.<p>

As Hank got closer, Sheila could see four rings on his hand, his middle finger being the only one without a ring. Sheila was about to lift her hood up when Hank reached her and spoke.

"Sheila, I need to talk to you," he said softly. Sheila couldn't see anything wrong with him and he didn't sound vicious. But she didn't care. She held her hands behind her back and slipped off the ring and placed in her belt.

"What do we need to talk about?" she asked.

Hank wrapped his arms around her and looked endearingly into her eyes. "Us," he whispered. She couldn't take her eyes off of his. They shouldn't be doing this, but she didn't care. She wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Sheila, you don't need to worry about last night. You shouldn't worry about anything as long as I'm around," Hank whispered, stroking her hair as he spoke. "We will get your brother back and we will get home. I'm making a promise to you as a friend. Or, hopefully, I'm making a promise to you as _more _than a friend."

Sheila looked into his blue eyes as his face got closer to hers.

"And…" he continued, "I am not going to ignore my feelings for you anymore, and I am _definitely _not going to ignore you."

She felt as if her entire body could melt. Those were the words she wanted to hear more than anything, and _he _said them.

His face leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He was a bit taller than Sheila, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, lifting her up in the process. She wanted that moment to last forever. No past to haunt her and no future to upset her. Just the amazing present that was kissing Hank.

Her daze was interrupted when she felt one of Hank's hands slip into her belt, really close to where the ring was.

She pulled away. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I… uhhh… ummm…" he stammered.

Sheila pushed him away from her. Feelings of confusion and betrayal washed over her like a tidal wave. "You were trying to take the ring from me, weren't you?" she yelled accusingly.

"N-no, Sheila," Hank said, trying to calm her down. He reached his hand towards her, but she backed away.

"Weren't you?" she yelled louder.

Sheila stared at him, trying to fight back the tears. Not only was he betraying her, he was _using her. _

"No," he replied.

"Tell-Me-The-TRUTH!" Sheila demanded, her voice starting to choke.

Hank bowed his head. "Yes," he breathed.

The tears Sheila was fighting back suddenly broke out, streaming down her face like a waterfall.

"But that's not why I kissed you. I _really do _care about you," he said, walking over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sheila wanted to push him away, but she wanted to hear that he wasn't going to take it from her. She _needed _to hear that he hasn't gone power mad. "I want everyone to be safe, but you are my highest priority," he whispered into her hair.

Sheila looked up at him. "But you don't need all the rings. You can let the others help. Don't you remember what Dungeon Master said?"

"Sheila, you saw what happened today. Eric, Presto and Diana couldn't handle the power. _I can. _And I know you can handle it, but I don't want to see you get hurt, and Dungeon Master always speaks in riddles. Maybe he means that I'm not one person anymore, but one powerful being. Just give me the ring and I will protect you."

"No, Hank. Please, don't do this. Look at me," she begged.

"I am looking. That's why I'm doing this. I can't see you in pain and you are in pain. _I _can save Bobby. _I _can destroy Venger once and for all. _I _can get us home," he started ranting.

Sheila forced herself out of his embrace. "I won't let you."

Sheila saw the affection on Hank's face melt and it was replaced by aggression. She noticed the rings on his hand started to glow. The ring on his thumb started to steam and bubble, the ring on his pointer finger started to fizzle with electricity, the ring on his ring finger started smoke, and the ring on his pinky finger started to sprinkle snow. "Sheila," he said coldly, "Don't make me take it from you."

With that statement, Sheila turned around and started to run. She started to lift her hood, but then something hit her back and a hot and shocking sensation shot through her entire body. She fell forward, half invisible. With one hand she tried to crawl forward while her other hand snatched the ring from her belt.

_How could he do this?_ She asked herself.

Then she saw Hank's shadow above her. She turned to her back and she winced in pain. Her back was still scorched and stinging. Hank kneeled next to her and reached towards her palm.

Sheila's body reacted before her mind did. She quickly slipped the ring on her middle finger and shot a fireball straight into Hank's chest. Hank flew back and hit a tree and slumped to the ground. Then Sheila realized what she did and ran to him. She tried to touch his face, not realizing she was using the hand with the ring, and Hank's eyes snapped open and he immediately grabbed her wrist. She tried to break free, but his grip was too strong.

"Sheila, look at me!" he yelled. She looked, and even though his eyes were angry, tears were rolling down his face. "Quit resisting! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then _why are _you hurting me?" she asked.

"I need the ring," he said, saying it as if all this was a good thing.

"I can't give it to you," she replied.

Hank's grip on her wrist hardened. "Quit being so stupid and give me the ring!" he demanded.

This made Sheila snap. She slapped him hard across his face and he let go of her wrist. She backed away from him and quickly lifted her hood over her head. She stared at him for a moment and all she could see was a completely dazed face.

Then she turned, ran, and never looked back…


	6. Author's Notice

**Author's Note- I am SO sorry! I have not been able to think about this story, let alone write on it. School for me has been a drag and free time is hard to come by lately. Plus, when I do have time, I can't think of what to write because my brain is so messed up! And I really, really, really, REALLY hate myself for keeping you guys hanging. I didn't want to be one of those writers who take months to update but that's what I become. ):**

**I just wanted to give you a notice on why I haven't been updating this story, and hopefully, with a miracle, I can finish a chapter soon. Wish me luck and again, SORRY!**


	7. Chapter 6

_I would like to apologize for the long update. With school and chores at home, free time is hard to come by! And, unfortunatley, when I do get free time, I don't usually spend it writing because of writer's block and constant interupption. But I hope this chapter, and the next, God-willing, will make up for it. And I apologize if the chapter seems vague, but I wanted to get it to you all. :)_

_Now enough of me and my pathetic excuses, on with the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 6<strong>

Hank watched as Sheila disappeared and he heard her small footsteps run away.

Running away from him.

Hank just sat there. He was too shocked to move. He reached his hand to his face and felt the stinging sensation on his cheek.

"_Quit being so stupid and give me the ring!" _Those words kept echoing in his head.

_Why did I say that? I would have never said that to her. Maybe to Eric, but definitely not to her! Those weren't my words._

Then a louder and much stronger voice reverberated in his mind.

_**She was being difficult. We had to act. We need the ring. We must defeat Venger!**_

_But it's not worth it if I have to hurt Sheila, _he argued back.

_**Then let me put it this way. The Thief is on her way to Venger's castle, just south of here. Follow her. She will try to free the Barbarian and be captured.**_

Hank started to panic. He wanted to get up and run after her and stop her from doing it, but he couldn't move. He wanted think of a plan to help, but he couldn't think. He wanted to ask the voice in his head how he knew what was going to happen, but he already knew he didn't want to know.

_**I know this because I can see her right know and I can read her thoughts, just like you. But unlike you, I cannot control her. She is too strong for my power. Now stand up. **_

Unknowingly, Hank stood up. He mustered all of his strength and spoke.

"Wait! Are you saying you can control me?"

_**Yes, I can, but I regret doing so. I thought you would do this willingly, but after that mishap with the Thief you seem to be too hesitant. I must take matters in my own hands and destroy Venger. Then maybe you can have your free will back.**_

Hank focused and fought the words. He tried to regain control but he couldn't even twitch his fingertips.

_**Don't fight me. If you don't fight, we'll both get what we want; Venger's death. **_

Hank wanted to protest.

But he didn't.

He gave the Voice control over his body.

He wanted Venger dead.

And he wanted it so bad, he let a homicidal Voice in his head take him over completely.

And it felt ominously good.

* * *

><p>Sheila ran faster.<p>

And faster.

She ran so fast she couldn't even feel her legs and she stopped and looked behind her.

Nothing.

She felt a sense of relief, but she also felt even more awful. She thought that he would snap out of it after what she did and he would come running to her and apologize for everything and then somehow make everything okay again.

But she knew it wouldn't happen.

And it didn't

She looked around her and she started to walk. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She was too confused to care about where she was going.

She thought about what Hank did. What he had said.

"_Quit being so stupid and give me the ring!"_

She felt a tear forming in her eyes. She had been called many things in her life. Quiet and shy was one of them, but she always brushed those words off quickly. Her brother often called her overprotective, but she knew that he only said that before or after he was about to get himself killed. Eric had once called her annoying, but he was just upset about another failed chance home.

But she had never, _ever _been called stupid and she couldn't believe the first person to say that to her was Hank.

She suddenly felt warm drops of water run down her face. She tried to wipe them away but more kept taking their place. She unknowingly started to run like she was before. She wanted to get away from the horror that was taking place. She suddenly tripped on a tree root and she fell forward. She started to sob, letting the tears cascade down her cheeks. She only stopped when she heard a twig near her snap.

"Do you hear something?" a gravelly voice inquired.

Sheila stood back up and she flipped the hood of her cloak over her head. Just as she vanished a short and chubby orc appeared through the bushes.

"No. You're just hearing things. Now come on. We have to get back to the castle or Venger will have our heads for ornaments!" An equally gravelly voice called out.

Sheila held her breath, hoping they would just leave. But the fat one in front of her just kept looking straight at her. He sniffed with his pig-like snout and took a step closer to her. She stepped back and she accidentally snapped a twig behind her. The orc's ears suddenly flicked and he started to walk towards her.

"Come on!" The other one yelled at him.

The orc reluctantly walked away and Sheila took a breath of air, relieved that they finally left. Sheila started to follow them at a safe distance.

_I hope they'll take me to where Bobby is, _she silently hoped.

* * *

><p>Hank watched as the Voice took his body through the forest. It was completely dark now, there were no stars, no moon, no nothing. But the voice seemed to see where it was going. He suddenly felt rain start to pour, but his body didn't even bother to try and find cover from it. He just kept walking.<p>

In one hand, he had his bow, clenching it hard, and on the other, the four rings, each one dripping with their respective energies.

The rain started to turn harsh, with lightning darting around the sky and lighting up the forest, wind tearing up the branches of the trees, and thunder boomed in his ears. But he kept walking to nowhere in particular.

He gathered the courage to ask the voice, _do you know where we're going?_

_**I'm following your thief. She still has the ring so it is easy for me to find her.**_

_So you can tell where she is? Where is she? Is she alright?_

_**She is getting close to Venger's castle. I assume it's only a matter of time before she's captured.**_

_She won't get captured!_ He fought back. _She's too smart and stealthy to get caught. _

_**I agree her cloak will get her past his simple minded guards, but Venger knows that she will come for her brother. He'll be prepared for her.**_

Hank wanted to fight back and say that she wouldn't get caught, but he knew Venger usually is always one step ahead of them. He prayed Sheila wouldn't fall for the trap.

* * *

><p>The orcs that Sheila had been following reached a clearing in the forest. There was a large fortress with a castle inside. It was considerably smaller than most of his castles, but Sheila was thankful for it. <em>It will be easier for me to find Bobby in there, <em>she thought.

She followed the orcs past the gate and into the castle. She then walked away from them and went into a hallway. She walked for a few minutes before reaching a staircase that led down and she walked down it. But instead of reaching a dungeon, like she expected, she reached what looked like a mine. There were dozens of orcs in there with pickaxes breaking at the walls. She didn't know what they were doing, but she didn't focus on it, remembering her brother. She walked back up the stairs and kept walking around the castle.

She came across a large throne room, with an ebony throne at the end of it. She tried to run out of there quickly, expecting Venger to be around.

Eventually, she reached a dark and damp room with chains and cages everywhere. She looked around until she spotted a fiery mane. She walked up to Uni and whispered, "Uni? It's me."

Uni started to get wide eyed and tried to struggle away. "No, Uni, it's okay. I'm going to get you out of here," she reassured her.

Sheila then turned towards the boy in Viking garb and shook his shoulder. "Bobby, wake up. Come on." Bobby started wake up and said, "Sheila…?" Sheila shushed him and whispered, "It's me, and I'm going to get you out of here."

Bobby started to struggle like Uni did. "No, Sheila, you need to get out of here. Now," he said groggily but urgently.

Sheila started to say something, but she felt a cold, scaly hand wrap around her mouth. She started to scream orcs grabbed her arms, waist, and legs. One was able to take off her hood and they grabbed each of her hands. She tried to struggle, but they were too strong for her.

She heard a low and gravelly voice speak from the shadows, "Thief, you are too predictable." Venger walked from the back of the room followed by Shadow Demon. "But with you here, it will be easier to capture the others, especially the Ranger," and he grinned evilly


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_I'm back! _**_And yes, I'm alive. Since it's summer vacation, I'll be updating more often! Yay :) But I haven't been able to update for the past few weeks due to my new summer job and temporary living situation. Thank you, crappy Wi-Fi._

_Plus, I have more news. Bad news is this story only has a few more chapters to go before it's finished. Good news is that the next chapter is where the violent action comes in! Awesome! And the better news is that as soon as this story is finished, I'll be able to start another story that's been in my head for months, and in my opinion, has a much better storyline than this one, plus more action, tragedy, and romance. All the things I know people love. So keep an eye out and enjoy this short, uneventful chapter, which ultimatley leads to the best, most actiony(is that a real word?), most confusing chapter of this story. (God willing, -_-) _

* * *

><p>Sheila slowly walked down the corridor following the dark figure of Venger. Iron shackles bound her wrists together and the same was for Bobby. Uni, who wasn't as fatigues as she was earlier, slowly trotted behind them, too afraid of Venger to move any quicker and too afraid of the orcs behind her to move any slower. The two orcs behind Uni held the Club and the Cloak in their hands.<p>

Sheila had a river of thoughts flooding her head.

_How will I get Bobby and Uni out of here? Can I get them out of here before Hank gets here? What about Venger? How will I convince him that Hank is coming to kill him? What if he doesn't believe me? Or worse, what if he finds a way to kill Hank first?_

Sheila couldn't focus on just one question that popped in her head. Whenever she was close to a solution for one, another question came into her head and made her forget the answer of the first question.

They reached the end of the corridor and they entered the throne room Sheila saw earlier. Venger walked to the ebony throne and he sat down. Shadow Demon followed and floated in a spot near Venger's head. The two orcs pushed Sheila and Bobby right in front of the throne and Uni followed. Venger waved his hand and the chains of Sheila's shackles snapped in half, as well as Bobby's. But then the chains elongated and sunk into the ground, keeping them in place. Bobby and Sheila tried to break away, but to no avail. Uni ran up and tried to kick the chains off, but then Venger waved his hand again and one of Bobby's chains bound her down as well.

The two orcs deposited the weapons by Venger's feet and then they left. Venger picked up the Cloak and held it in his hands for a moment and then looked at the Thief with a slight smirk. He then deposited the Cloak right on the Club.

"Now that I have you two, the other weapons will soon be in my possession. I just have to wait for your allies to come to your rescue," he continued. Shadow Demon nodded his head approvingly.

Sheila looked to Bobby, already regretting about what she was about to say, and she looked to Venger and said, "No one is going to come for us."

The smile on Venger's face disappeared and was replaced by what Sheila guessed was a look of curiosity _and _anger, if such a look even existed. Sheila knew that Venger would question her about it.

Bobby on the other hand looked at Sheila with questioning eyes, and Sheila wasn't sure if she wanted to give the answers to either of them.

"And tell me Thief," Venger spoke, putting an extra amount of disdain in every word, "why is no one going to come to your rescue?"

Sheila didn't want to speak, but she did anyway.

"Hank…" Sheila started, but stopped, not sure if Venger even knew or cared for their names, "…The Ranger has gone insane. We got a hold of powerful weapons and Hank nearly killed everyone to get theirs," stopping after that, trying to hold back a sob, and then continued, "and he's coming to kill you."

There was an eerie silence in that room after she said that. Bobby looked grief-stricken. Sheila knew he looked up to Hank and trusted him whole-heartedly, and to here this must have been devastating for him.

Venger was just looking at Sheila. Not an intimidating death stare, but it still wasn't friendly. Shadow Demon on the other hand was twitching and it gave Sheila the creeps. Then Shadow Demon spoke, "You dare make false acquisitions in the presence of Venger!"

"Shadow Demon," Venger spoke.

"He should have your tongue cut out for even suggesting someone could kill his gloriousness," Shadow Demon interrupted.

"Shadow Demon, silence!" Venger ordered. Shadow Demon flinched and he sunk close to the ground, obeying his master, and Venger continued, "Thief, what makes you think that the Ranger can kill me? Do you believe these weapons will allow him to do so?"

Sheila replied, "Yes."

Venger scowled at her, but continued his questioning, "What were the weapons you acquired?" When Sheila didn't answer, Venger asked again, more impatiently, "What were the weapons you acquired?"

Sheila wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Venger of the rings or not. Dungeon Master had told her to warn Venger of them and Hank, but she was afraid if Venger knew about them, he would only find a way to kill Hank and take the rings for himself.

But then Venger waved his hand and Sheila's chains came up from the ground and wrapped around Bobby's and Uni's necks. Sheila tried to pull the chains away, but they only constricted themselves tighter around the Barbarian's and Unicorn's necks. Sheila couldn't stand to watch and she turned away, but then Shadow Demon flew from his spot near Venger and stopped behind Sheila and he slowly wrapped his shadowy fingers around Sheila's face. Sheila always wondered what a shadow would feel like, but it felt like nothing she ever imagined, and it _wasn't_ something she would ever want to touch her again. Shadow Demon's hands were icy cold and they felt like living slime on her face, but that wasn't even the worst part. His touch made her feel like her guts were twisting, making her want to throw up, and it felt like needles were being were being pushed into her brain. He moved her face back to Bobby and Uni and forced her to watch. Bobby had slumped to his knees and was almost completely white. Uni, on the other hand, was thrashing around wildly trying to get a breath of air, but the chains kept getting tighter and cutting off her oxygen more. Tears started to fall from her eyes Watching this and having the torture of Shadow Demon's touch was too much for her to handle.

Sheila screamed out, "Alright, I'll tell you! Just let them go! Please!" Venger waved his hand again and the chains unwrapped themselves from Bobby's and Uni's necks. The two took a deep breath of air. Sheila wanted to embrace the two but the chains shot behind her and sunk into the ground, keeping her from moving and keeping her arms behind her. Shadow Demon removed his hands from her face, but he remained behind her.

Sheila remained silent, watching Bobby and Uni and recovering from Shadow Demon's horrible fingers. But Venger didn't want to wait for her answer. "Thief!" he said, "I'm waiting for your answer."

Venger didn't move his hands to rewrap the chains around Bobby and Uni's necks, but Sheila could feel Shadow Demon's icy presence behind her get closer and she didn't want to go through that again.

"They were five magical rings," she answered. "Each ring has a power similar to each of Tiamat's head. Hank has four of them. He couldn't get the fifth, but he's probably coming here to kill you as we speak."

Venger remained silent for a moment. Sheila couldn't guess what he was thinking about, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Shadow Demon," Venger suddenly ordered, "Go tell the orcs to prepare for battle. I want the guards to keep an eye on anything that gets close to this castle and I want every available orc to stand at the ready!"

Shadow Demon bowed his head and flew off. Venger stayed there, staring at the Thief. "If he does not have all five, where is the fifth, Thief?" Venger questioned.

"Hidden," Sheila lied. Venger didn't need to know she had the other one._ No need to give him any lethal ideas, _Sheila told herself.

"I've searched for those rings since their creation," Venger spoke, "I had yearned for their power for so long. I had hoped to obtain them and rid myself of Tiamat and anyone else who stood in my way."

Sheila suddenly understood what that mine underneath the castle was. Venger was searching for the rings.

But that wasn't the only thing that Sheila realized. When Venger talked about the rings, he didn't quite sound like Venger. He sounded a lot more like… _Hank._

But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud explosion come from outside the castle.

* * *

><p>Hank watched as the orcs scrambled around, trying to find out what had caused the explosion.<p>

_Amusing, _he said to himself.

**Indeed, **replied the voice in his head.

The orcs suddenly noticed him and started to run towards him, their weapons raised and ready.

Hank only smiled.

He lifted his bow and created and arrow. But then his hand enveloped with electrical energy. The blue lightning eventually surrounded his golden arrow, leaving only a small amount of gold light in the middle of it, but the rest of it was electric blue and growing in size, bleeding excess electrical energy all around him.

Then he let the arrow go.

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a week or so, the problem is that it's really long and I want to make sure it's really good so it was actually worth it to read the story so far.<em> _Please comment, it helps my self-esteem! ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

_Finally! The big climax! But enough of this. You didn't come here for talk, you came to read some action. SO READ!_

* * *

><p>Sheila heard another explosion outside the castle, followed by a sound she guessed to be orcs screaming.<p>

_Hank!_

Venger suddenly stood up from the throne, eyes ablaze with anger. His hands suddenly burst into a silvery flame and his wings unfolded.

Sheila knew she had to do something. She couldn't let Venger do this alone. It would only end up in death.

Either his or Hank's.

Sheila spoke up, "Venger, you can't go against Hank. You're going to need my help."

Venger looked at her quizzically. "Why would I need your help, Thief? What would make you useful in this battle? Your cloak is in my possession and I doubt you are of any use in battle."

"He won't harm me. I'm the only one that he'll let get close to him and I'm the only one who can talk him out of this. I might be the only one who can stop him," she responded.

Venger pondered this for a moment. Sheila couldn't tell if he believed her or not and they didn't have time to argue over this.

"Thief, I will accept your aid," Venger spoke, "but, only as a last resort." Sheila didn't understand what he meant by this and she wasn't sure if she was going to like it. Before she could question him, Venger continued, "If my forces cannot stop him, and if it appears that I cannot stop him myself, you may try it your way. And if you fail, then all is lost."

Sheila wasn't too keen on this idea. She didn't want to wait for Venger to attack him first, she wanted to talk to him before Venger resorted to that, but she didn't argue. She wasn't in any position to argue with him.

"But I have one request," Sheila said. Venger raised his eyebrows at this, but he didn't speak. "If I do as you ask," she continued, "I want you to take my brother and his unicorn twenty miles north. I want them safe and out of the way."

"And, if I refuse?" Venger asked.

"Please, just get them away from here," she begged. "If you do, I'll let you keep the two weapons." Venger perked up at the sound of that. "I promise," she continued, "that if they are out of harm's way, I will let you keep the weapons and I won't do anything to try and take them back." Venger still looked skeptical, but Sheila spoke again. "And, if we succeed, I'll let you keep me as your prisoner."

Bobby suddenly yelled, "Sheila, no!" with Uni whimpering and looking at her. Sheila didn't acknowledge their concern, but on the inside she felt horrible.

Venger only stared at her, not sure of what to make of her care for her brother. He couldn't care less for his sister's well-being and he was positive the feeling was mutual. But nonetheless, he agreed.

"I accept," and he waved his hands and the shackles on Sheila's and Bobby's wrists snapped off. He then looked above Sheila and Bobby and his eyes glowed a deep crimson. Sheila heard an odd crackling sound above them, as if a rock were being crushed. She looked above her and she noticed that there was a plethora of stone gargoyles above them, but that wasn't the only thing she noticed. She noticed that two of them had glowing red eyes exactly like Venger's. The gargoyles started to move and jumped from their pedestal. Sheila was waiting for them to come crushing down with a loud crash, but somehow they were able to float down on their stony wings. They kneeled before Venger and their eyes stopped glowing, as did his. "Take the barbarian and his unicorn twenty miles north, into the forest. If he wishes to be dropped at a specific spot, do so. Then come back, and fight against the Ranger," Venger ordered. The two gargoyles looked at Bobby and Uni and they staggered towards them.

Bobby started to back away and said, "No, Sheila! I won't leave you, especially with Venger!" and Uni struggled to break the grip from the gargoyle already holding her.

"Bobby, it's okay. I'll be fine. Just get out of here, see if you can find the others. I promise everything will be alright," Sheila said comfortingly.

The second gargoyle grabbed Bobby and the two of them flew off, somehow being able to fly despite how heavy they looked. Sheila watched them fly out of sight and she wished that they would be alright.

* * *

><p>Hank watched as the lightning dipped arrow shot towards the army of orcs. He smiled as it struck the middle of the army and about a dozen orcs died from the explosion of golden light. His smile disappeared after he saw no other effect.<p>

**Wait for it, **the voice in his head spoke.

And then an even bigger explosion of electrical energy took out even more orcs and severely wounded countless others.

Hank smiled again as the rest of the orcs just stared in confusion of what happened.

_Let's see what other tricks I can do, _he said to himself.

As another group of orcs stormed out of the castle walls, Hank raised his bow again and created another arrow. But this time, instead of it being consumed by lighting, a miniature blizzard formed around the base of the arrow and it swirled around the arrow until it was connected to the tip and the entire arrow was encircled by a corkscrewing blizzard. He pointed it right at the new group of orcs and let the arrow go.

The arrow shot off, starting to spin just like the blizzard around it. Hank was expecting the arrow to explode and freeze all of the orcs, but instead, the spinning grew faster as the blizzard grew stronger and the tiny snowflakes started to grow until they formed large icicles that still encircled the arrow. The arrow eventually dropped the icicles and shot off by itself and hit one of the orcs. The icicles soon followed, stabbing several orcs, most of them fatally.

Hank smiled again. _That works too, _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Sheila watched in silence as Venger awakened the other gargoyles. "Go, join the battle outside. Do what you must to stop him," he ordered before they flew off.<p>

Sheila then walked alongside Venger down the corridors. She didn't know where they were going and she didn't ask either. They eventually reached a balcony where they could see the fighting. Sheila just looked at the destruction. She never thought Hank was capable of such violence.

_No, _she told herself, _that isn't Hank! He's being controlled. _But no matter how many times she retold herself that, she couldn't help but feel that part of it was Hank's doing. She just hoped she was wrong.

* * *

><p>Hank noticed his prime target standing on a balcony on one of the towers of the castle. He also noticed a certain red-haired beauty standing next to him.<p>

_How dare he keep her captive! _He thought. _I'll enjoy killing him._

**And remember, she needs to be punished, **the voice spoke, **she betrayed us.**

_I don't care, _Hank fought back, _just as long as she is safe and realizes she was wrong._

He created three arrows and he willed the ring on his ring finger to dip the arrows in a green, gaseous smoke. As soon as the arrows were bathed in the toxic gas, he let them go. The arrows hit three orcs, but the arrows seemed to go into them instead of actually harming them, but then they started to cough and clutch their stomachs. Suddenly, toxic gas started to pour out of their mouths and the orcs around them started to be affected by the toxic gas. The orcs tried to keep their mouths shut, but then the smoke started to seep out of their noses and eyes. The pain of that became too much and they opened their mouths again, pouring out even more gas than before. Eventually, they dropped dead but their corpses still breathed toxic gas out of their mouths, ears, eyes, and nose.

Hank was a little disturbed to watch that. _Did I really do that?_

**Yes, **_**we **_**did, **the voice replied.

Hank decided to brush it off and he created another arrow. He pointed it right at the group of orcs running towards him and willed lightning to surround the arrow. He let it go and the arrow struck the orc at the front of the group and it electrocuted him, and then the electricity shot through the rest of the group in a chain of lightning.

Hank suddenly noticed something large coming towards him, way bigger than an orc. Hank turned towards it and realized it was a large stone gargoyle lumbering towards him. Hank shot an arrow towards him, not even wanting to waste the rings energy on a sole gargoyle, and the creature disintegrated. He then looked above him and noticed a dozen more gargoyles flying towards him. He lifted his bow above his head and created another arrow. He filled the arrow with a black sludge that completely covered it, some of it dripping off of the tip. He then let it go and it flew off into the sky, way above the gargoyles. As the first of the gargoyles landed and started to stagger towards Hank, the arrow exploded in the sky, and a rain of black sludge came down right on top of the gargoyles. The sludge started to burn and smoke on the spots that landed on the gargoyles, causing them to shriek in pain. The sludge eventually grew and started to dissolve the parts of the gargoyle that they were touching until nothing was left but a smoldering pile of rocks.

* * *

><p>Bobby held onto the gargoyle that was carrying him and looking down at the forest, searching for his friends, which was near impossible with all of the trees. He stole a look back and he saw that the area around the castle was starting to smoke heavily. He wanted to go back and help Sheila and Hank, but he couldn't do anything without his Club. So he just searched for his friends.<p>

He suddenly noticed a light catch his eye and he looked down to see the sun reflecting off of golden armor.

_Eric!_

Bobby had never been happier to see the annoying Cavalier. Actually, this is the first time he was happy to see the annoying Cavalier. He seemed to be unconscious, but other than that, the Barbarian couldn't see anything wrong with him. "Put me down right there," Bobby told the gargoyle, pointing down towards the spot Eric was at. The gargoyle didn't respond, but it descended towards the ground and let Bobby go once it hit the ground. The second gargoyle carrying Uni did the same. Uni ran to Bobby and Bobby embraced her. The two gargoyles then turned around and starting flying back to the castle.

Bobby tried to run over to Eric, but winced a little, forgetting his ankle hasn't quite healed yet. He walked a little slower to Eric. Up close, Bobby could tell Eric was injured. It wasn't just the fact that Eric was being quiet, something that almost never happened, but there was a big singe mark on the front of his armor.

Bobby tried to get the Cavalier to awaken, but nothing seemed to work. "Eric?" he asked. No response. Bobby started to shake him. "Eric, get up!" Still no response. "Eric!" Bobby suddenly felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Bobby suddenly stopped. He actually cried for Eric. He thought he would cry for Uni, or Sheila, or any of the others _except _Eric. But he did. He looked away from the still form and let a few more tears fall from his face, not sure of what to do.

Uni, also feeling sad for the Cavalier who always teased her, trotted up to him and licked his cheek.

"Gah! What the hell?" Eric suddenly sat up.

Bobby turned and exclaimed, "Eric!" Bobby gave the Cavalier a hug and Uni jumped on him, licking him some more.

"Alright, alright, enough! I'm fine, now will you let go of me," Eric said brushing Bobby off. "You too, you glorified donkey," he continued, pushing Uni away from him.

"Good to see you back to normal," Bobby said, suddenly regretting the tears he shed for the rude teenager. "I miss the unconscious Eric."

Eric looked to Bobby, noticing his damp cheeks and regretted his outburst. "Sorry," was all he could muster, not sure how to react. Eric stood up and a burning sensation shot through his chest. "Damn," he winced as he clutched his chest, remembering his last encounter with the Ranger. "Where's the hell is Robin Hood?" Eric asked. "I have some unfinished business with him."

Bobby didn't respond. He just looked back at the large tower of smoke behind him.

* * *

><p>Hank walked through the rubble and orc corpses, trying to get through the courtyard and find a way into the castle. He looked at some of his work. A lot of the orcs were covered in singe marks from lightning and others were impaled with icicles that still haven't melted. He noticed the orcs he shot with the poison gas arrows still had a little bit of gas leaking out of their mouths.<p>

He suddenly felt an eerie presence behind him. He created an arrow and turned, releasing it as he did so. Shadow Demon dodged the arrow and he flew towards Hank, shadowy fingers turned into talons. Hank jumped out of the way and turned back towards the dark creature. Shadow Demon lunged towards him again, but Hank shot an ice arrow towards him. The arrow exploded and Shadow Demon broke off into multiple pieces that hung there in the air. Before the pieces could reform, an explosion of cold froze Shadow Demon's tattered body in a giant hunk of ice.

Hank relaxed for a moment, noticing he took out all of the orcs and gargoyles and froze Shadow Demon.

**But we are not finished yet, **the voice reminded him.

Hank nodded and looked at one of the towers, staring right at Venger.

* * *

><p>Sheila turned away from the gruesome scene, holding her hand to her mouth to hold back a few sobs. She couldn't stand to look at what Hank had done for one more second.<p>

She suddenly felt movement beside her and she turned.

Venger was gone.

And the worst was yet to come.

* * *

><p>Hank smiled as he saw evil wizard was only fifty feet away. He couldn't wait to plunge an icicle right through his ugly head or shoot lightning right through his non-existent heart.<p>

**Attack, **the voice in his head ordered. **Now.**

_With pleasure, _Hank replied.

With that, he raised his hand and shot a bolt of lightning towards Venger. Venger raised his hand and pointed at the lightning. When the lightning was only about an inch away from his finger, it stopped. Venger twirled his hand around and the lightning followed until Venger pointed back to Hank and it shot towards him. Hank created a blast of ice and shot it at the ground in front of him. The blast created a pillar of ice to shield him from the lightning. But as soon as it hit the pillar, the pillar exploded and a chunk of ice hit Hank's head and he staggered backwards. He reached his hand up to touch his forehead. He pulled it back to see a red, sticky substance on his fingers.

He clenched his hand and gripped his bow harder. He looked back to Venger, who had a slight smirk on his face. Hank clenched his teeth and shot another lightning bolt at Venger, only more powerful. Venger raised his hand again, but this time the lightning did not stop. Instead, it made contact with Venger and shot him backwards. Venger's smirk disappeared instantly and it was replaced with a frown and an icy glare.

Hank smiled. He raised his hand and created a dense cloud of green gas that kept growing more and more outward. Venger waved his hand as soon as the gas was getting close to him and the gas moved around him, leaving a large sphere of clean air surrounding him. He looked around him, searching for the Ranger, but he couldn't see anything in the toxic cloud.

Hank circled Venger, manipulating the gas to move around him and give him full visibility of Venger. He created an arrow and aimed it to the sky and coated it with black acid and shot it off. Venger looked towards the area where it came from and started to generate a ball of silver fire, but the arrow started to rain acid onto Venger.

Venger covered himself with his wings to shield himself from the acid, but it caused several holes all over his wings and a couple singe marks on other parts of his body. Hank waited for Venger to unfold his wings so he could attack, but Venger just crouched with his wings still folded.

Hank was about to shoot another arrow until Venger suddenly unfolded his wings and a wave of red energy covered the entire area, sending Hank tumbling backwards a couple feet.

Venger slowly walked towards the Ranger. He again created a ball of silver fire and was about to shoot it at Hank, until Hank moved his hand slightly and a cloud of gas streamed into Venger's face and disoriented him. Venger stumbled backwards which gave Hank enough time to shoot lightning right at his chest and Venger fell backwards. Hank walked over to him and created a tornado of ice and poison, pinning Venger's arms and legs down as well as knocking him out.

Hank stood over Venger, taking in the moment.

_I am about to kill Venger once and for all, _he thought. _We will be rid of him once and for all!_

**Yes! **_**We **_**will! Now do it!**

Hank raised his bow. An arrow formed, leaking with acid, surrounded by a vortex of ice and toxic gas, and surrounded by an aura of the most powerful bolt of lightning he could conjure and he aimed the arrow right at Venger's heart.

_Let's end this!_

"No!"

* * *

><p>"Bobby, even if you wake them up, they won't be able to walk!" the Cavalier exclaimed as the Barbarian tried to awaken the Acrobat and the Magician.<p>

"At least I'm trying, Eric!" Bobby yelled back.

"Ugh, do what you want! I'll just stand here and stare at the smokestack our noble leader has caused, because he got a little greedy with some jewelry," Eric yelled, annoyed at Bobby's stubbornness. He thought of Hank and Sheila. Bobby told him Hank had gone nuts and Sheila sold herself to Venger for Bobby's safety and a chance to talk to Hank.

_What could she possibly have to talk to Hank about? _He asked himself in frustration. _What could she say to make Hank stop acting insane? 'Oh, Hank, those rings clash with you outfit. You should take them off before someone calls the fashion police!'_

Eric turned when he heard Diana groan. "Diana, you're awake!" Bobby ran up to her and hugged her.

"Awake? Uh, what happened?" Diana asked as she tried to stretch her limbs.

"Oh, Hank went nuts, knocked you out, tried to kill me, Sheila went to rescue Bobby, but ended up giving herself up to Venger in order to save him," Eric listed off. "Did I miss anything?"

Diana already had a look of surprise on her face, not sure how to comprehend to so much all at once.

"Oh, yeah, and Hank is trying to destroy Venger while Venger is trying to destroy Hank." Eric continued. "I think that's about it."

"Then come on," Diana said, trying to help herself up, using her Javelin as a cane. "We need to help them." She tried to take a step, but she stumbled. Eric caught her before she fell to her knees.

"You aren't going anywhere," Eric ordered. "Presto could barely move when he was gassed the first time and me and Bobby can't carry the two of you."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Diana questioned as Eric helped her sit back down.

Eric was quiet for a moment until he answered. "Wait for a miracle."

* * *

><p>Hank turned his head to where the voice came from. "Sheila, don't try and stop me! I'm going to do it!"He yelled at her.<p>

Sheila slowly walked up to him, saying "No, Hank! You can't do this! Please, don't!"

Hank's hand loosened, making the arrow grow slightly smaller, but the voice in his head reminded him of the goal and Hank increased the arrow's size again.

"I won't let him live through it this time. This time, I'm going to end it all. I won't fail you or the others again, like at the Graveyard."

"Hank, you already failed us! You attacked us, you stole from us. You did whatever you could to get those rings from us, even resort to threatening me!" She yelled at him, started to tear up at the end.

Hank was taken aback by all this. The arrow vanished from his hand and the ring's energies died out.

"I-I was just trying to help and protect all of you. I thought I was the only one willing to kill Venger and make everything right."

"Hank, killing Venger won't make everything right. You betrayed all of our trust and you think you can make up for it by killing someone? You said at the Graveyard you didn't kill him because it would only make us worse than him. Well look at you Hank! You are already worse than him!"

Hank's mouth opened in shock at what she just said.

_Is it true? Am I really worse than Venger? _He thought to himself

**No, **the voice told him. **You are better than Venger, you are better than anyone. Don't let this wench persuade you otherwise.**

Hank listened to the voice in his head for a moment, but it wasn't soothing or convincing anymore. He felt as if fire was in his brain and steam was coming out of his ears and eyes, just like some of the orcs he killed.

"Hank?" Sheila questioned. "What's wrong?" She walked over to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Sheila, your right…"

**NO!**

"I won't kill Venger. I'll take the rings back to the temple. I'll stop all of this…"

Sheila looked at him, wondering what he was going to say.

**Don't do this!**

"I'll stop all of this…" he continued, "if you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Sheila stared at him for a moment. He wouldn't look at her directly, but Sheila could see that he meant what he was saying. She walked over to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

"I already have."

Hank hugged her back. Sheila stepped away and used her hand to wipe away the blood from his cut on his head. Then she held out her other hand.

"Give the rings to me. I'll make sure they are put away forever."

Hank hesitated, but reached to pull one of the rings off of his finger, but his hand started to tremble. His ringed hand clenched, making the energy from the rings start to grow.

"Hank, what's wrong?" Sheila questioned.

"I-I can't t-take them off. I ca-can't move my hands," Hank replied.

"**You had to be difficult. You had to be the conquering hero, didn't you?" **

Hank listened to the voice, but he realized that the comment wasn't directed to him. It was directed at Sheila. And the voice didn't speak in his head. It spoke through his mouth.

Sheila took a couple steps back, confused. "Hank, what's going on?"

"Sheila, you have to help me!" He yelled urgently. "You need to get these rings off of me, now! They are trying to control me!"

Sheila walked back over to him and grabbed his hand. "It's okay. I'll get them off, we'll be fine," she said trying to calm him down.

"**No! One of us will not be fine!" **the voice yelled through Hank's mouth. Then a volt of electricity shot from Hank's arm to Sheila's, electrocuting her.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed in pain and let go. She backed away from Hank and looked at her hand. There was a black burn right on her palm, smoking slightly.

Hank tried to walk over to her, but she cringed when he got close. Hank stepped back, looking at the frightened girl.

He looked at his ringed hand, trembling slightly. Hank grew enraged and he grabbed his own fingers. He fought with the voice for control over his hands.

"**Don't fight!" **the voice yelled.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" Hank fought back.

Hank pulled off the white ring and threw it to the ground.

"**No!"**

Hank felt the voice grow weaker. His hand was fighting less and the voice barely spoke out of Hank's mouth.

Not only that, but Hank's head felt lighter and a wave of regret suddenly hit him. About his friends, the orcs, Venger, and Sheila.

Hank used this new motivation to pluck off each of the other rings, starting with the black, and then the green. He hesitated with the blue. It was the last of the rings. Maybe he was making a mistake.

But then he looked at Sheila again. She had a pleading look on her face, still holding her burnt hand.

Hank slowly slipped off the ring and looked at it. He then threw it down to the ground with the other rings. He then fell to his knees and put his hands on the ground and lowered his head. He felt such relief with all that power suddenly stripped off of him and the voice out of his head.

But then the guilt started to flow into him and it felt much worse than before.

Sheila knelt next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He couldn't look at her. He let her down as well as everyone else. He couldn't stand to look at any of them right now.

Sheila wanted to comfort him and make him feel better, but she couldn't think of anything that sounded right.

Hank started to stand back up and Sheila followed him. "I can't stay here," he said quietly.

"I know. We won't stay here long. We can go back and…" Sheila started but Hank interrupted her.

"No. I mean I can't go back to our friends yet. I can't face them now."

Sheila was confused. "Hank, I don't understand."

Hank looked at her. "I need to be alone. I…"

Sheila understood. She turned around and ripped off her sleeve. She picked up each ring and put them in the fabric and tied the ends together. When she looked back, Hank was gone.

* * *

><p><em>One more chapter to go! Standby. <em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Sheila looked up at the statue of Tiamat. After Hank disappeared, she made her way back to her friends, hoping Hank had changed his mind and would be there waiting for her. Her hopes were dashed when all she found was Bobby, Eric, Diana, and Uni sitting around a small campfire. Presto was still pretty much zonked out but occasionally mumbled about someone kidnapping Kermit the Frog. The others flooded her with questions: "What happened?" "Did Hank really kill Venger?" "Where's Hank?" but she didn't feel like answering any of them. She promised she would answer all the questions later, but she told them she had something to do.

Now, she was back in the temple. She started to walk down the long red tunnel and reached the cavern at the end and waited for a sign that Tiamat was there. Nothing.

Sheila walked down the cavern's path and placed her ripped sleeve on the pedestal. She unwrapped it and revealed the Dragon Rings. She suddenly felt a whoosh and she saw Tiamat land in land in front of her. Tiamat's heads started to twist and writhe, each on taking a turn at sniffing and looking at the rings.

"Where is the fifth?" Tiamat screeched after she stopped examining them.

"Destroyed. Before the battle at Venger's castle I smashed it with a rock and scattered the pieces throughout the forest. It is of no use to anyone," Sheila explained.

Tiamat looked straight at her and her middle head lunged forward. Sheila flinched, but Tiamat instead swallowed the entire pedestal, along with the rings and her sleeve.

"Now, no one will ever be able to use my own power against me ever again. And to make sure no one else ever discovers their existence, this temple will be destroyed."

"Wait, now?" Sheila questioned when the roof started to collapse.

Tiamat didn't answer, she just turned and opened a wormhole and started to spread her wings.

"You promised you wouldn't harm any of us if I gave you the rings!" she yelled, enraged at the Dragon Queen.

"I lied. You think I, the most powerful being to have ever been in this realm, would make a promise to you, an incompetent thief!" And with that, she took off and flew into the wormhole.

Sheila turned and ran as fast as she could and she didn't stop until she reached the end of the tunnel. She took a breath, but started running again when she noticed that the roof started to cave in here as well. She kept running until she was out of the cave completely, and when she turned, there was no sign that the cave was ever there.

She sighed deeply, knowing that Tiamat wouldn't keep her promise, so she opened her hand to reveal a red ring in her palm. "You're not the only one who can lie Tiamat."

She slipped the ring into the back of her belt and turned around and noticed two very familiar objects. Bobby's Club was propped up against a tree with her Cloak hanging over it. She picked up the Cloak and fastened it around her neck.

_Ah, much better! _She thought to herself. _Thank you, Hank._

* * *

><p>Venger sat on his throne pondering the Thief. The Ranger had destroyed his castle, killed hundreds of his orcs, defeated his most loyal servant, and nearly murdered him. But when the Thief talked to him, she convinced him to stop. He realized this when he awoke from unconsciousness with his arms and legs bound and multiple wounds, but he was still alive and with no sign of the Ranger.<p>

But that is not what impressed him about the Thief. She promised herself to be his prisoner and to let him keep the weapons and in return he would save her brother. She seemed so innocent and kind, but she had broken both of her vows to him. It was then he realized that she wasn't as innocent as she appeared.

The next time he saw her, it would be the last time.

* * *

><p>Sheila dragged Bobby's Club through the forest until she heard a familiar voice. "You have done well, Sheila."<p>

"Thank you, Dungeon Master."

"This day, you have made me very proud. You proved yourself to be very capable in dangerous situations. Venger is still alive, your friends are safe, and the Ranger has been redeemed. You are indeed worthy of my gratitude."

"Thank you."

"But, I must say that was unwise to trick Venger and Tiamat like that. They are not someone you want to have as enemies."

"Well, they weren't exactly friends before…"

"Yes, but now you have deceived the both of them. None of your friends have ever even dared to trick Venger as you did. And to deceive Tiamat is a very rare thing, Sheila. They thought they could manipulate you because of your innocent nature, but in truth, you were the one to manipulate them."

"Well, I didn't really trick Venger. I told him I wouldn't do anything to steal the weapons and I didn't. Hank did."

"But he believes you did."

"And, I didn't plan on running either. I just figured with him knocked out it was the best time to try and escape him so my friends didn't have to. And, I knew all along Tiamat wouldn't hold to her promise. So, I needed to ensure that even though she lied, she can't harm me or my friends ever again. And I made that decision to protect everyone."

Dungeon Master remained silent for a moment. "Sheila, you have yet again made me proud of you."

Sheila was surprised. She didn't expect Dungeon Master to say anything like that.

"Sheila, the title of Thief has always seemed ironic for your appearance and personality. But you have proven your cunning and wisdom, and you deceived for the sake of your friend's safety. You have become a very honorable Thief."

Sheila smiled, partly at the compliment, partly at the very ironic choice of words. But then her smile faded. "But I guess you aren't here just to congratulate me, right."

Dungeon Master frowned as well. "I'm afraid so, my child. Within a week's time, you and your friend's will heal from the injuries from the past few days. But after that week has past, all of you will face a threat greater than Venger and I'm afraid none of you will be able to resist the temptations that await you."

Sheila remained silent until she couldn't hold her question in anymore. "What about Hank?"

Dungeon Master smiled again. "Sheila, if I wanted all of you to separate permanently, I would have done it a long time ago. Besides, _Only a Repented Sinner can Help Repent Another." _And after he finished, he walked behind a tree and vanished.

Sheila wondered what was ahead for her and her friends and what Dungeon Master's riddle meant. Instead of pondering it for too long, she decided to go back to camp and get some well deserved sleep. But she couldn't get rid of the eerie feeling that someone was watching her.

* * *

><p><strong>Rest well, sweet Sheila. You and your friends will need it. Soon, all of you will be within my clutches, and there will be no escape. I will break all of you, until you beg me to kill you. Or, beg each other.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END?<strong>

_Finally! Finito! And even with a sickeningly confusing ending. :) Anyways, i hope you enjoyed The Five Dragon Rings, and for those that did, be on the lookout for the next couple of weeks. My next story might be up by then. You think i'd give you an ending like that and not give you a sequeal? That's insane. I'm going to explain everything in the next story. But until then, enjoy the anticipation. ;D_

_P.S. Please Review! :) Or the Voice will come after you! D:_


End file.
